Giving A Heart
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: He found her in a hallway...Now he doesn't know what to do...He loves her, that he knows...But he wants to save her. Does he keep her nearby, where the other Arrancarrs could find her at any second? Or does he betray his "Lord" and open the Garganta and seek "Sanctuary" in the Soul Society?
1. The Arival

Giving A Heart

A Bleach Story

Chapter 1:

The Arrival

" _You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."_ _  
_ _―_ _Mae West_

A soft green glow enveloped the hall in a white castle in a barren land. A girl with auburn hair stumbled and fell against the wall, grunting as she hit the ground. She tried to look around but her vision was failing her, and her sight went dark. However, someone was walking down the hall. His pink hair swished against his shoulders and his white hakama grazed the ground as he walked.

Turning the corner, he spotted the girl on the ground. She obviously didn't belong to this place for her clothes were not of those that lived there. She wore a dark emerald green leather duster that had swirls of light emerald running all over it, and her hands were gloved in the same light emerald green. Her feet were encased in black leather boots that went up to her thighs and from there the pants that she wore were leather too and sat low on her hips. Her toned stomach was bare, as her shirt only went down to just below her breasts, and it seemed to have no sleeves.

Around her neck was a red leather choker with a silver heart holding the two pieces of red leather together. Hanging from that silver heart was a large red orb that was glowing with a mysterious light. The man knelt down and reached out to touch the girl, moving to push her hair out of her face. As his hand neared her, the orb around her throat flared to life and a red glow surrounded her body, forcing his hand away and keeping him from touching her. Studying the red glow, he tilted his head to the side.

Reaching out again, this time to try and touch the orb, the red glow flowed away from the girl and up his arm and around his body before he could react. Pulling away from the girl, he studied his body as the red glow surrounded him. It didn't seem to be hurting him. All it seemed to be doing was encasing his body in the light. Then suddenly, the light raced from around his body down his left arm and into his left hand.

His hand glowed brightly for a few seconds, then the glow faded. He studied his hand for a few seconds longer, then turned back to the girl. From how she was breathing she seemed to be unconscious. He reached for her again, and this time nothing happened to stop his hand. His gloved fingers came into contact with her hair and he gently moved it away from her face.

He tilted his head, again studying what he saw. She seemed to be no older than him, her face a soft cream color, auburn lashes feathered closed. His hand brushed against her cheek for a few seconds admiring what he was seeing. He had to admit she was strikingly beautiful, a treasure that would be worth keeping, not something to be experimented on maybe. Giving one more gentle touch to her cheek, he then slid one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders and lifted the girl into his arms.

As he started walking back towards his lab, light clicking caught his attention. Someone was coming. He froze, if he was caught with this girl without having said something to his Lord he would be in trouble. He quickly dashed down a side hall and slipped around the corner. Listening as the clicking of shoes got louder, he held his breath and pushed his power down as low as he could so he wouldn't be noticed.

The clicking of shoes paused as if the person were waiting or looking around for someone, then slowly continued down the hall. Once he couldn't hear the clicking any more, he let out a soft breath, looking down at the girl in his arms. No, he didn't want his Lord knowing about her yet, or maybe not even knowing about her at all. Turning back down the hall he hurried his way towards his lab, checking around every corner he turned and listening intently for anyone else that could be walking around. Once he had made it to his lab, he slid inside and backed the door shut.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked through the room that was his lab and through another door. This door lead to his personal rooms. Walking into his room brought him great relief. Here in his room all power was shielded. Nothing from the outside world could feel inside of it.

The girl would be safe in here. Walking over to the feather-soft bed, he pulled back the wine-colored sheets and laid the girl down. He wasn't quite sure what to do next though. Did he try and make her wake up with a concoction that he had, or did he wait for her to wake up on her own. As he argued with himself, he didn't know that his dilemma had already been solved as the girl was already shifting and starting to wake up by herself.

Looking down, still trying to decide he noticed her moving and froze. The girl slowly rose a hand to her head and covered her eyes before giving a soft groan. The voice that came forth was almost heavenly to him.

"Wh-where a-am I..." she managed to whisper out.

Stunned into silence, he merely stared down at her as her hand left her eyes. She looked to her right, then down, then up, then her eyes focused on him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes...they were so beautiful. That of a cats, yet azure blue, like an ocean on a calm day. There was no fear in them as she stared up at him, just acceptance of the situation.

"Wh-who a-ar-are y-you." she whispered out.

For a moment he couldn't talk, but somehow he managed to dredge his voice up out of his voice box to answer, "Szayelaporro Granz..."

 **AN: OH MY SHIT! I HAVE BEEN MISPELLING HIS NAME WRONG I'M GOING BACK TO CORRECT ALL OF THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE NOTICED THIS! ALSO, WHY HAVE NONE OF YOU TOLD ME! I FEEL SO STUPID! ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING HOW MUCH I LIKE HIM! It's either going to be a few hours or a a day meaning sometime tomorrow that everything will be up and corrected. Yeah I know I was really holding back about who this was at first, but there were little hints of who it was if you were paying attention correctly. If you didn't catch them before the end, well...shame on you for not paying attention. And he will be OOC in this, I just can't help but write him the way I want him in this, if you don't like it...HIT THE ROAD! THIS FIC AIN'T FOR YOU! The reason I am writing this is, 1, Szayelaporro doesn't get enough screen time in the "Straight" fics if you know what I mean. Too many people have him pegged as gay. I can see where you're coming from, but hey the man is sexy, why does he HAVE to be gay? Men that have pink hair can be straight. Take Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts for example. He has a Pink Scythe, has pink flower petals around him all the time, and has pink hair, and he's still sexy. (Not the same level of sexy as Szayel (What I am going to dub Szayelaporro because writing his entire name out is such a pain)) but hey men with pink anything can still be straight and sexy! And 2 He is JUST PLAIN SEXY and that is all there is to it. I mean his powers are a little on the creepy side (Take what he does to Nemu into account when he loses against Mayuri) but still they're kick ass! Having him as my man (even though I do have a little hate towards scientists, see what Hojo and Hollander do in FFVII and FFVII: Crisis Core) I can let him being a scientist slide) cause he is so hot. Sure he's a little crazy, but I think we would balance each other out. I've got a pretty crazy side too when I want to. (not as bad as his but hey what can I say the man's a sex god to me) ALSO I do not own Bleach, IF I DID Szayel wouldn't be dead, he would be MINE FOREVER!**


	2. Wait, what?

Giving A Heart

A Bleach Story

Chapter 2:

Where Are You From?

 **AN: Alright out there I am back with another chappie of this. Just to let you know I have made a couple of things about Szayel different to suit the purpose of this story. On Bleach they never show the actual location of Szayel's number tattoo, nor the actual place of his hollow hole. Now if you look it up on the internet they say his hollow hole is on his "Glands", (Which basically means his dick kiddies) but yeah I'm not going to have it there because I want a certain interaction between Szayel and my OC when she see's it. His Tattoo because it is really never shown, although when we see him shirtless and without one boot on his right side, those are out of the question.**

 **So as for his tattoo, I am going to be putting it on his left hand, which is his dominant sword hand. (The hand he uses his sword with.) Now as for the Hollow hole even though we have seen him shirtless without a hollow hole there I am sadly at a loss for another place to put it with out it turning out to be very awkward for my OC when she finds it. So I am going to be putting it in his right shoulder. Yes a strange place to have it, but I think that it will be interesting to see what I can do with the two of them interacting and her finding out about it just by her touching it through his clothes and getting the unusual reaction that she will get.**

 **So I just wanted to put that out there for you to know. If this gets on your nerves and you don't like it cause it differs too much from the norm...well you can always hit the road. No one is forcing you to read this. This has come out of the depths of my mind, (and from a weird dream I had about him once, freaked me the shit out) and I am putting it up for my own enjoyment, as well as others who would like to see things happen differently than they did in cannon. So NYA!**

"A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water." **  
― Eleanor Roosevelt**

Szayel continued to stare down at the girl below him. It seemed that she really had no idea where she was. How this was possible, he didn't know. He also didn't know how she had gotten here, but he did intend to find out. But that could wait till later, the girl seemed to be injured.

She tried to sit up and ended up pressing a hand to her hip just above her thigh. A small grunt had escaped her lips, and as she pulled her hand away to look at it, she found it smudged with blood. How Szayel hadn't seen that before he didn't know. Pressing her hand to the wound again, the girl sighed and her hand started to glow a soft green. She hissed slightly as her hip started to glow as well.

Szyael took a small step back, startled by her actions. A few seconds later, the soft green glow faded, and she removed her hand. The blood had disappeared from her hand as well as her hip. Szyael's breath caught in his throat.

 _'How did she do that?'_ he asked himself.

The girl sat up all the way and swung her feet to the ground.

She tried to stand up, but fell back to the bed with a small, "Mmffh."

"Are you...alright?" Szyael asked, not sure she would answer him.

The girl looked up at him again, then shook her head.

"If I'm not able to stand after healing myself, then there is something wrong. Thing is, I don't know what. My powers are being blocked for some reason. It feels as if they are being drained as I sit here..." she gave him a angry look, "Are you doing something? Is it you blocking my powers? I swear if it is, I will use the fire I was named after to burn you alive!"

Szayel took a couple steps back holding his hands up.

"I assure you, I have done nothing to you. I found you in the hallway a little ways away from my room, and brought you here so you would be safe. If anyone else would have found you, well...let's say you would not have fared as well as you are right now. You most likely would not even be alive. I saved you." he replied gently.

The look on the woman's face turned doubtful, and she raised one of her hands palm up, fingers spread. Black fire began to swirl around her body and a large back flame ignited in her hand.

"Why don't I believe you?" she said, her head tilting to the side, her long auburn hair shrouding one eye while the other blazed to life.

It was no longer a calm azure blue. Now it glowed brightly, almost an electric blue color. The girl tilted her head back to normal and as her hair uncovered it, Szayel found that her other eye was glowing in the same way the other one was. With the way that her hair was shrouding her face and the way that her eyes were glowing, she looked almost like a monster.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me the truth. Are you the one blocking my powers?" her voice had changed as well, it was now deeper, more of a growl, almost animalistic.

Szayel took a couple more steps back.

"I assure you, I am not the one that has blocked your powers. I would do nothing of the sort. I..." he tried to assure her.

However before he could get the rest of the words out, the black flames flew from her hand and raced for his body. They surrounded him and began to burn his body. The girl let loose a cruel laugh as she watched him burn. Szyael crumpled to the ground trying to pat out the fire and the girl merely sat there laughing. However as the moments passed the girl noticed that the fire was not consuming Szayel as it should have been.

She stood and slightly hobbled over to where he had crumpled to the ground. Standing over him she watched as the fire burned. It had burned through parts of Szayel's outfit, but it was not burning his skin. Tilting her head to the side, she raised her hand and called the fire back to her hand. Snapping her hand closed with a flourish, she stared down at the man below her.

 _'How did he survive the Amaterasu? He should be nothing but ashes by now, this is impossible. Even with my powers limited, nothing should be able to survive the Black Fire. The Goddess herself was the one that created it. I was the one that was gifted with it, to destroy what was unholy in her eyes._

 _And those that hurt me were to be burned alive for that transgression. How is he still alive? Is he of the Goddess' 'Chosen' as well? Is he like me?'_ she thought to herself as she watched him.

Szayel gave a small groan as he opened his eyes and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. He then saw the girls boots standing in front of him. He looked up, seeing her legs, then her stomach, her chest, then finally, her face. Her eyes were still blazing electric blue, but they no longer held any anger. Now they only held curiosity.

She slowly lowered herself down to his level and reached out to him. Taking Szayel's chin in her hand, she slowly turned his face from one side to the other, seemingly looking for something.

"Where are you from?" she asked softly.

"I don't understand..." he replied.

"Who created you? The Goddess?" the girl asked again.

Szayel's hand reached up and wrapped around the girls wrist.

"Who is this Goddess you speak of?" he asked.

The girl ripped her wrist out of his grasp and snapped her hand behind his head, grasping a handful of pink hair, pulling his head back, bearing his throat for her to see. She slowly gazed at his throat, raising her other hand to gently smooth her fingers over the skin, as if looking for something.

"You don't have the Black Diamond. So how are you able to survive the Black Fire." she asked smoothing her hand over the side of his face softly.

Szayel shivered at her touch. He knew this woman could kill him right now if she wanted, however the way she was touching his throat, it seemed like she was just trying to put him at ease. He really didn't understand.

"I don't know. I don't understand. I...I..." he slowly fell quiet as he looked up into her eyes.

The way she was looking at him slightly unnerved him. The hand that was running over his throat slowly started to glow green again and she ran it slowly over his burns, and surprisingly they began to slowly fade away. The girl watched Szayel's face as she healed his burns. His eyes began to flutter shut as the healing magic flowed into his body. It was always a nice feeling when someone else healed you she knew.

Problem was, this man in front of her was beautiful. She really hadn't wanted to burn him in the first place, but she had had no choice. Now as she looked at him as his eyes fluttered shut, she had the intense urge to kiss him senseless. His amber eyes, the way that they had stared at her the entire time she had been interrogating him, had almost seduced her. When her hand had shot into his hair, she had felt the softest locks of hair she ever had since one of her friends had let her play with his hair.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she was attracted to this man. As his eyes fluttered shut entirely she couldn't resist leaning forward, watching him, before lowering her lips to his, his eyes flying open then slipping back halfway shut. He didn't resist, letting her keep control of him as she rose above him, the hand that was healing him now resting on his bare chest. His hands came up to hold her to him, and she gave a happy hum. Tugging lightly on his hair, the girl tilted Szayel's head back slightly farther making sure she kept the control she had.

Then it seemed that Szayel needed air as he pulled away to gasp in air he needed as his eyes fluttered open all the way.

"Strange. You kiss me and I don't even know your name...why did you kiss me?" he whispered to her.

She smiled slightly, "Amaterasu, and I can do whatever I wish. I may be within the walls of the place where you reside, however, I do believe that I am stronger than you."

Szayel tried to pull away from Amaterasu, but she grasped more firmly onto his hair, and flared her Black Fire around them.

"I wouldn't do that. I may not be able to kill you with my Black Fire, but I assuredly can burn you with it. Don't force me to..." she whispered, leaning close to his ear and whispering threateningly, before leaning back to look him in the eyes, hers still swirling with that electric blue color.

Szayel froze, looking into her eyes noting the black fire that was now surrounding the both of them. It was not burning them at the moment, but he could still feel the heat from it as the flames licked their way over his body. Szayel went slack in Amaterasu's arms and a smile appeared on her face. It seemed he understood his position in the matter. Amaterasu pushed Szayel down so he was flat on his back and she was sitting on his hips.

Releasing his hair, she slid her hands down his arms and to his hands, where she meshed their finger together and pinned his hands to the ground next to his head.

"Now, I want to hear it from you, that you won't try anything when I let you go..." she whispered as she looked into his amber eyes.

Her eyes trailed down his throat, and she smiled and he noticed that she had a small set of sharp fangs.

 _'Wait a second, were those there before?'_ he asked himself.

Her smile widened as she figured out what he was looking at.

"What you are seeing is the form that the Goddess gave me for when I need to fight. Have no worries, I don't intend to hurt you...not unless you give me a reason to..." she said, reaching up and sliding her finger across one fang.

She then tilted her face so he couldn't see it, then once again allowed him to gaze upon her and her appearance had returned to normal. The small fangs were gone along with her eyes returning to the calm azure blue they had once been, and her voice no longer held that animalistic edge to it. She looked and sounded just like the girl he had found in the hall. A normal, everyday average girl. He didn't know if he had imagined the whole thing or if the whole transformation had actually happened.

Her smile returned as she remeshed her hand with his, pinning it back to the ground.

"I'm waiting..." she whispered softly.

Szayel snapped out of the trance he had been in and swallowed, then nodded his head.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, you have my word." he replied, staring up into her eyes, transfixed by the azure blue that resided there again.

"Good." she whispered, before leaning down again to softly pressed her lips to his once more, before pulling away and standing.

She walked back to Szayel's bed and sat down. Swinging her legs back up on the bed, she laid back on the bed and laid her hands up behind her head, cradling it.

"I need to rest for a while. If you try and attack me while I sleep, my Black Fire will try and consume you again. However it will be out of my control. Who knows if it will really consume you then. If I were you I wouldn't chance it.

I should wake up in a few hours, my body will know when I have had enough rest. I'll see you then." she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Szayel watched her as she drifted off. She was a absolute thrill to watch and be around. Though domineering, she was interesting. The only reason he had submitted to her for the moment was to see what she would do. Her powers were interesting and he was tempted to find out more about them, especially the part off her transformation.

That is what interested him the most. But he refused to experiment on her. He had never found another that intrigued him like she did,but still found beautiful. He wasn't going to experiment on her. Perhaps she would give him a demonstration of her powers fully when she had recovered.

That would be a better way to find out about her.

 **AN: A little heated and out of nowhere, but I wanted Amaterasu to be a dominant woman that would take what she wanted no matter what someone said. That was how she was in the world that she came from. That's why I made her seem like she is. However she never had to deal with Espada's before and Szyael is basically just humoring her at the moment. So C ya!**


	3. What the Hell?

Giving A Heart

A Bleach Story

Chapter 3:

What the Hell?

 **AN: Well I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I've been busy working on another story of mine called "Goddess' Gift". It's my fave's out of all the ones that I have started writing, and it also happens to be the longest one out of all of them. I've put my heart and soul into that one, and it's finally managed to reach chappie 14!**

 **I'm so happy about that. What's really cool about it, is that I have all the way to chappie 71 planned out, but just not fleshed out enough to say I can write them out then type them in. All I have really in the planning is the gist of how they will go. Really just ideas. But I've had them for so long, I just couldn't resist putting a couple chappies together.**

 **And wow, chappie 13 and 14 were hard to put together. It took a lot of planning. Specially 14. All the planning of the fight scenes that had to go into it, (even though the fight scenes are crap) but they were hard. But I'm proud to say that I got them out.**

 **I'm taking a little break from that so I can give some attention to my other stories. I haven't touched "Paint My Heart" in I don't know how long. And I haven't touched this in a while. And then there's "Rock, Paper, Scissors" which I really don't know if I'm going to continue. I mean I liked the idea for it when I started, but now its lost the humor in my mind. (I also kinda lost the information/idea sheet that I was using for it!**

 **Meep!) So on the fence about whether or not I'm just going to leave that hang there, take it down, or whether I'm going to give it to someone else who would like to take a crack at writing it. I must admit, if someone wants to take it, I will gladly help you along with it. I still remember some of the things I was going to do, just not all of them. But oh well on that.**

 **By the way "Goddess' Gift" is a Final Fantasy VII story, for those of you who want to look it up. It's a romance between Genesis Rhapsodos and an OC. Be assured the OC is not Mary-Sue. I've been told I'm pretty good about that in this one. "Paint My Heart" is a Naruto romance fic, between Sai and an OC.**

 **I will warn you now. Sai is OOC, but how can you have a romance with him without him not being OOC. The boy doesn't understand emotions and I wanted him to be straight into the relationship. I explain more in the story I think. "Rock, Paper, Scissors" is a Kingdom Hearts humor fic, that I made for and OC and the Organization.**

 **I just felt like screwing around with the Organization in that one, and hey who doesn't enjoy a little humor outside of what those guys are supposed to normally do. And yes, they do go OOC at certain points and there are other points where they are dead on. But like I said before I don't know if I'm going to drop it, stop it, or give it away. So that's that. So let's get on with this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chappie. I'm having a lot of fun with this. Ideas are coming a little slow, but when they do they are actually making me crack up. This next part actually came up when my friend and I were chatting about my OC and Szyael and what was going to happen just a little later on in the day/night of the time line. So we got to talking and then we got to laughing and then everything got real crazy, and I mean REAL CRAZY, and then things got out of hand in the ideas area, so we had to kill a few of the ideas.**

 **They would have just been REALLY wrong to put in. So I kind of improvised. I have to admit, it still gets a little crazy now and then, but now it's just funny instead of wrong. So yeah. And I know there is a section of the story where it looks like I just jumbled a bunch of letters together, but it's actually a real language.**

 **You just have to figure out what language it is. Because it gives a little insight to where Amaterasu is in the vicinity of the world that she comes from. If you figure out the language, you have the franchise that she comes from. The rest is explained at the bottom of the story as well as the translation of the section of it so you can see what she is saying so you don't have to go, "What the heck is she saying I wanna know! I wanna know!"**

 **Instead of my yacking here, lets get on with the story.**

" _Why is insanity the thing that guides me to you...when it should be the thing that drives me away?"_

 _Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos_

" _I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."_ _  
―_ _Douglas Adams_ _,_ _The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul_

Szayel rose from the ground and stood fully. He eyed Amaterasu as she slept on his bed. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, as if she had no care in the world, like she was in no danger at all.

 _'Hmm, sleep...That sounds like a good idea. That was the reason I was headed to my room in the first place. Problem is...she's in my bed. So where am I supposed to sleep...?" Szayel_ thought to himself, eying his bed and Amaterasu in it.

He wasn't going to sleep in his lab on one of the tables just because this girl had taken over his bed. And considering the bed was big enough to house both of them comfortably...

 _'Well...I doubt she will mind so long as I don't mess with her...Oh well...she's the one that took over MY bed. She's the one who has to deal with it, it is MY bed after all...'_ he told himself.

Moving slowly around the room, he stripped off his gloves and laid them on a dresser across from his bed. Walking to a closet, he stripped off what was left of his coat and hug it up. He would either have to have it repaired or toss it, one or the other. Turning back to the dresser, he pulled a pair of loose pants out of a drawer then proceeded to another room to change. He was not going to chance her waking up out of the blue and seeing him with no clothes on.

He had a feeling she would have a field day beating him senseless. Once he had changed, he returned to his room and threw his hakama onto the chair in front of the desk in his room. Walking to the opposite side of the bed, he slowly pulled the sheets down and waited to see if Amaterasu reacted. She didn't twitch at all so he slowly slid into the bed and pulled the sheet over himself. Snapping his fingers to lower the lights, he made himself comfortable.

Closing his eyes, he gave a small sigh, before his eyes snapped open again. An arm had thrown itself over his waist, and a body had moved itself up behind him. His eyes widened as he felt warm puffs of air on the back of his neck.

 _'What...what is she doing?! Why is she doing this?'_ Szayel tried to look over his shoulder to see if Amaterasu was awake.

However, Amaterasu's arm just tightened around his waist and Szyael couldn't even manage to look over his shoulder. But he could tell that she was still asleep. Her breathing was slow and even, and he was sure that if she was awake, that she would have beaten the shit out of him, or at least burned him with her fire by now. Quite suddenly, but not surprisingly, black fire swirled to life around the both of them. However, nothing burned.

The fire did not hurt him. But, he noted that the fire was creating warmth that flowed around the two of them and warded off the chill that always permeated the air of his room and lab. He usually always had to have heavy covers, but with this black fire swirling over them, he was warm...comfortably warm in fact. Even though the fire was surrounding the both of them, Szayel slid his hand under Amaterasu's and tried to lift it away from his waist. Her hand tightened around his hand and forced it back down against his stomach.

As he tried again to force her hand away, he noted that the black fire around the two of them became a little hotter than it was before and swirled more viciously about them. He quickly pulled his hand out from under Amaterasu's.

 _'Okay...so that's a no no...'_ he told himself internally, _'So how else can I get out of this?'_

Szayel reached up and tried to push Amaterasu's shoulder away from his, and the heat of the flames surrounding them became even more hot. He quickly stopped that idea too. With no other thoughts on what to do, he resigned himself to staying where he was, and trying to explain what happened when she woke up. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

It was five hours later that Amaterasu stirred from her sleep, the warmth of the fire she had known all her life greeting her like an old friend. She dismissed the fire from around her, sending it back into the orb around her throat, and yawned slowly, taking her time in waking up. She felt something twitch in front of her, and froze. Opening her eyes quickly, she saw Szayel laying in front of her, his back sidled up against her front, her arm thrown _**oh so casually**_ over his waist, his arm covering it and his hand over hers, fingers intertwined almost intimately.

 _'Just how the fuck did I end up here!'_ her mind screamed to itself, _'Who the fuck does he think he is? There is only one person who is allowed to do this and he's not alive anymore...'_

She ripped her arm away from Szayel and forced him over onto his back. He woke quickly, betraying the fact that he had been sound asleep just a moment before. Foregoing the black fire that was at her every command, a sleek black and dark emerald green blade appeared in her hand and hovered dangerously over his throat. Szayel's eyes focused on the blade, as its point just grazed his Adam's apple and raised his hands in surrender.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing curling up next to me like that, you bastard!" Amaterasu hissed, the electric blue once again burning in her eyes.

Szayel's eyes widened behind his glasses, if she had been angry before, she was furious now. Her eyes were burning that bright (and he had to admit, beautiful) electric blue. The small fangs that she had before were bared at him in a snarl, and her voice which had been a gentle, lovely tune when she had went to sleep, was now a deep growl that made him shudder in fear. Not even Lord Aizen scared him like this. Amaterasu's hand slid down from the pillow next to his head to around his throat and tightened so he could barely get any air into his lungs.

"I said, _what the fuck do you think you are doing_?" she growled again.

Szayel's hands came up and grasped her wrist, trying to get her to loosen her grip a little so he could get the air to answer, but he found he couldn't even budge her hand. He shook his head, mouth working open and closed trying to tell her that he couldn't breath. She seemed to understand and loosened her hand a little and air rushed itself back into his lungs.

Taking in as much of a breath as he could, he managed to force out a hiss of, "You moved..." before he ran out of air again.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get much more out of him by cutting off his air, Amaterasu released his throat but still kept her hand around it as a threat of what she could do.

"Repeat that for me."

"You were sleeping. I laid down on the other side of the bed. I turned away from you so I wouldn't disturb you. The next thing that I knew, you had thrown your arm over me, and I couldn't get you to let go. I tried to wake you up.

But that black fire of yours thought it would be funny to threaten to burn me if I moved. It wasn't my fault. Ack-" Szayel's torrent of words were stopped as Amaterasu's hand tightened around his throat again.

" _Bull. Shit."_ she spat venomously, "I would never do that. There is only one person I would _ever_ do that with, only one man, and he was killed a long time ago. And I killed the one that killed him in return. You really shouldn't lie to me...Szayel _..."_

Closing her eyes for a second, sea foam green runes began to light up on her blade. Written in what looked to be an ancient language, but still in a beautiful, graceful script. Amaterasu leaned down and stopped when her lips were right next to Szayel's ear.

 _"Yht drana ec y jano kuut naycuh oui cruimth'd mea du sa Szayel. Oui cruimth'd mea du sa palyica E lyh aycemo gemm oui. E tuh'd haat so pmylg vena. So Ysydanyci du gemm oui. E lyh gemm oui eh udran fyoc duu._

 _Syho udran fyoc. E lyh gemm oui fedr Cosmos, so cfunt, duu. Yht dnicd sa, dryd femm pa ajah suna byehvim dryh so vena. Dra nihac dryd yna ahknyjat uh drec cfunt femm pinh drnuikr ouin vmacr yht cayn drascamjac ehdu ouin cuim. Yht oui femm hajan ghuf dra aht du dra byeh dra nihac uv dra Yhleahdc pnehk oui._

 _Drao femm pinh ouin cuim vunajan yht ymfyoc yht oui femm pak vun dra byeh du aht, pid ed hajan femm. Vun dra Kuttacc ec sanlevim du cusa, pid hud du druca fru ryja fnuhkat ran lremtnah..." 1_ she whispered softly, almost seductively into his ear.

And even though he didn't know _exactly_ what the words were that she had said, he knew that there was a deep threat lined within them. As she pulled away, Amaterasu let go of Szayel's throat and he gasped in much needed air, but his hands fell down beside him on the bed. As his chest heaved with the effort of bringing blessed air back in his body he stared up at her.

"What did you just say?" he asked hesitantly.

A dark smirk grew on Amaterasu's face as she sent away the black and emerald green sword into nothing with a flick of her hand.

"Oh my dear, it was a warning. While your conscious mind might not have understood it, the unconscious s side of your mind, the more primal side of yourself, understood fully what I said. Your eyes said it all when I looked at you as I pulled away. I saw the fear that should be there.

You may think you are more powerful than me, but you are wrong there, love. My fire may have taken a liking to you for some reason, but I don't need it to kill you. You already saw Cosmos. And you've seen that my strength outdoes yours just now. Or were you holding back cause you didn't want to hurt me?" she purred, sitting back on his hips.

Oh, how he wished she wasn't sitting there **.** A blush settled itself down onto his face, and a smile settled onto Amaterasu's. She leaned forward onto his chest, resting herself over him as if he were a pillow. Her elbows hit his pectorals perfectly and gave her perfectly free movement of her arms. Reaching up, she toyed with the frame of his glasses, lifting them and letting them fall back down again.

Szayel shut his eyes tight and shivered, trying to control himself. It was a well known fact that playing with an arrancars mask, or what was left of it anyway, was very...well...how else could he put it...sexually arousing. However, after the power that this girl just displayed, she could probably rip his head off with no problem and not even think twice about it if he tried anything. Of course Amaterasu had no idea what she was doing. She was truly curious about the pair of "glasses" that Szayel was wearing. She had seen him "wake up" so to speak with them on.

Wasn't it bad to wear your glasses while you were sleeping.

"Are these like, your glasses or something?" she asked, voicing the question inside her head, continuing to fiddle with them.

It seemed her anger had fizzled out for the moment and had been replaced by curiosity. Her hand left his glasses and grazed down the side of his face, to his throat, to his shoulder, when suddenly he threw his head back with a loud gasp ending with a short low moan. Amaterasu pulled back from laying on him like she had been burned with fire, sitting back on his hips once more.

"Wh-what did I do? Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly, reaching up to his shoulder again.

Szayel's hand snapped to her wrist and stopped her hand then shook his head.

"No, no you didn't hurt me. It's just...It's just, with the way my body is...I have certain places on my body that are hyper sensitive to touch and my right shoulder happens to be where one of those places are." he replied, breathing heavily.

Amaterasu shook Szayel's hand off her own and her hands slowly drifted down and lifted the thin shirt from around Szayel's waist, then up and over his head to reveal his entire upper body. Her eyes slowly moved up his toned waist, up to his defined chest, until she reached his collarbone. Then she looked to each of his shoulders. There on his right shoulder, was a hole that went right through his body. Completely and perfectly through.

No jagged edges, no signs of it being a scar. It looked like someone had taken a cookie cutter and placed it just below his right shoulder and pushed it all the way through. Her hand drifted slowly up to it and Szayel tried to stop her, but she batted his hand away. Reaching the hole in his shoulder, her fingers gently circled around the perimeter of it and Szayel let out a hiss, his eyes shutting tightly.

 _'She has no idea what she is doing and I can't stop her...but I don't want her to stop...It feels **far** too good..'_ he thought to himself.

As her fingers actually dipped inside the hole, his vision whited out, and his head threw itself back into his pillows, his hair fanning out in a pink halo around his head. Amaterasu looked up at his face and saw the pleasure strewn across it along with the heavy blush that was also there.

 _'So that's what this does to him...'_ she thought to herself.

Slipping her hand behind his head, she guided his head back down and looked back into his face as his eyes once again started to open. Slowly leaning down, she hovered over him.

 _'I really shouldn't have reacted the way that I did when I woke up. That was a little rash of me. I was a bit too defensive. And he hadn't really done too much wrong. I shouldn't have threatened him with Cosmos...He is **so** beautiful. _

_This heavy blush upon his face. The way his hair flows around him. How soft it is. He reminds me a little of my cousin. However I never took a liking to my cousin in this way._

 _His eyes, such a beautiful color of amber. His hair may be a feminine color, but for some odd reason, I find that it suits him. It goes along with his eyes and his pale skin...Oh Goddess **what am I doing** , what am I **saying**? I can't have...'_ Amaterasu thought to herself, mortified.

Had she fallen for this man...in a matter of hours at that. Looking down into his eyes once more, she fisted her hand deep in his hair and his eyes immediately sharpened on her. She took that moment to lean down and kiss him deeply not caring about what could happen, then her fingers traced themselves into the hole in his shoulder. Szayel threw his head back again, breaking the kiss as he pulled in air in another hiss. Amaterasu smiled, then moved down to his throat.

Nipping him once there, she heard his breath catch, then she moved over to his shoulder. She softly kissed the outside edge of the hole in his shoulder and Szayel actually cried out in pleasure.

"Please don't..." he began weakly.

Amaterasu smiled, oh she was going to have fun with this. He just made a huge mistake.

Leaning back up so her lips were next to his ear, she whispered, "Why?" before moving back down to the hole in his shoulder and nipped it gently.

Szayel's back arched up under her and his arms came up to wrap themselves around her back as a loud moan along with her name tumbled from his lips. Szayel's fingers tangled their way into Amaterasu's hair and gently pulled. A soft moan was heard from her.

 _'Oh **shit**... **Goddess** , I **did not** just do that. He has to let go of my hair or else...'_ Amaterasu's thoughts ran through her mind before Szayel gave another soft tug on her hair as he drew in a deep breath of air.

"Shit..." she whispered softly, her eyes closing and her hand sliding to his throat, "Don't pull..."

Her hand tightened a little in warning, but Szayel didn't let go. His hands merely tightened in her hair, as if he hadn't heard her. Amaterasu's hand tightened enough that he wouldn't be able to breath, however Szayel didn't struggle against her. Merely closed his eyes and tugged on her hair again. Amaterasu tried to pull away, but with each pull away, Szayel gave another pull on her hair.

"Damn it, let go you idiot!" she hissed out.

Szayel shut his eyes tightly and mouthed something, but Amaterasu didn't catch it. But slowly, the grip Szayel had on her hair was lessening. Amaterasu knew what was happening and she loosened her grip on his throat so that he was able to get some air. Reaching back with one hand, she grasped Szayel's hands and pulled them from her hair. Just as she managed to pull both hands from her hair, a sudden evil sensation permeated the air.

Amaterasu pulled away from Szayel and off of the bed, all the way over to the other side of the room. She looked back and forth around her trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from. She began brushing her hands over her arms and body as if trying to get something off her body. It was like something was trying to surround her and tie her up. Like something was draping itself around her body and wouldn't let her be alone.

She looked over at Szayel and noticed the scared look on his face. He quickly got up and nearly ran over to his dresser. Pulling out some clothing, he darted out of the room. Once he had returned, he was clothed in duplicate attire to what he had been wearing earlier. He looked over at Amaterasu, then walked over to her and dragged her back to the bed they were just on.

Pushing her down on to it, he held onto her shoulders tightly and looked down into her eyes.

"Please, do not move from this room. If anyone finds out about you...you will be killed. Just...Just stay here...please. Just don't go anywhere." his voice was rushed and his eyes spelled out fear for her.

She knew something was up. She had felt that feeling she had just a few minutes before numerous times. It meant danger, chaos, and death. Szayel let go of her then dashed out the door to his room with Amaterasu watching his back. An hour passed, then evil feeling died down and Amaterasu was able to relax where she was sitting.

Not forty-five minutes later, Szayel walked back into the room, but it looked like he had been through hell and back. His clothing was torn and ripped and he was covered in cuts and gashes and was limping as he turned and shut the door. Amaterasu leapt up off the bed and ran to him.

"What the hell happened to you. You look like you got into a fight with a Chimaera. What the hell were you thinking?" she questioned him, pulling an arm over her shoulder and helping him over to his bed and helping him to sit down.

"M-my Lord became angry with something and he t-took his anger out on all of us. It's n-nothing to be worried about." he tried to play it down as Amaterasu began to pull at the shirt that covered his body.

"That's no reason to attack his subordinates. I oughta go up there and give him a piece of my mind for this..." she muttered to herself.

Hearing this, Szayel forced her down on her knees in front of him while he was sitting on his bed.

"I told you, you are not to leave this room. I will not have you getting killed. Besides, my Lord would kill you in an instant..." he began.

Suddenly his head snapped to the side and a harsh slapping sound filled the room. A red hand print started to show up on the side of Szayel's face.

"How dare you say that to me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I would most likely give his ass a run for his money. Now shut the hell up, I have work to do." she said waspishly, batting his hand away from her shoulders and standing up to walk over to what she assumed was his bathroom.

Opening the door, she stepped inside and found she was right. Digging through one of the drawers she found a washcloth and a basin. Filling the basin with warm water, she walked back out into Szayel's room and found him still sitting on his bed with his hand on the side of him face where she had slapped him, just staring straight ahead. Shaking her head, she walked back over to him and sat the basin down on the bedside table.

"Never been slapped before?" she asked with a smile.

Szayel's gaze turned to her, his gaze almost mortified. A small giggle left Amaterasu's lips. That was a yes in her mind. Taking the cloth she had brought with her and dipping it in the water and wringing it out, she reached up and slid her hand behind his head and slowly began to wash the blood off his face. Szayel just stared up at her as the cloth moved its way gently across his face. As the cloth became too blood stained, she would return it to the basin and rinse it out.

Once she was happy with her work, Amaterasu left the cloth in the basin, then turned her attention back to Szayel . Holding her hand over a particularly nasty cut she closed her eyes and focused on certain powers inside herself. Her hand began to glow a sea foam green and that light moved itself from her hand to the side of Szayel's head and the cut slowly closed itself. Opening her eyes, she turned Szayel's head to the side and examined where the cut had been. It seemed to have closed itself with out a mark.

Nodding to herself. She moved onto the next cut that was on his head. It was somewhat hidden in his hair and as Amaterasu brushed Szayel's hair back to get it, he hissed in pain. Looking at the pain on his face, Amaterasu gently picked at the hair that was trapped in the wound then held her hand over it. She whispered a word and the pain he felt faded away.

Then the sea foam green returned and the cut healed itself over.

"That was a nice one. He must have good aim. That looked like a burn to me. Not something that would have been a knife or a sword..." she whispered top him.

Szayel turned his head to look at her then nodded.

"He may wield a sword normally, but he does have other abilities." he affirmed.

"Damn, that man needs to be taught a lesson." she muttered again.

Amaterasu then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a knife. For a second, Szayel thought she was going to turn and run out of the room to go after his Lord, but she flipped it open, then turned to him. She reached down tot he bottom of what was left of his shirt and began to slice away what was left of it. Her movements were quick and precise, just like she had always had worked with a knife and it had been her main weapon. Then he realized, this was his second ruined shirt.

He was going to have to find a way to duplicate a lot more of these. It seemed like he was going through them left and right. Quite suddenly, he felt the cold metal of the knife against his throat and he jerked back.

"Damn it, don't move you idiot. I almost cut you. Stay still!" Amaterasu hissed as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to her.

Szayel raised his head as Amaterasu set back to work at cutting off his top. As the knife reached his throat again, Szayel closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He caught a faint scent on the air as he did so. As Amaterasu put the knife down on the bed and leaned back, that scent disappeared. She reached over and got the cloth out of the basin again and wrung it out.

Then she leaned back and started to wash the blood off his chest. As Amaterasu was leaning close to his again, the sweet scent that Szayel had caught before invaded his senses again. It reminded him slightly of honey and something else...something like...like vanilla that was it. Honey and vanilla and it was absolutely intoxicating. He took another deep breath as Amaterasu leaned close to wash the blood off his throat.

His eyes fluttered shut as the cloth drifted over his left shoulder, then pulled away. The water had cooled a little and as he waited for the cloth to return he wondered if he had lost him mind. When the cool cloth did not return, he opened his eyes and searched for Amaterasu. She was gone and so was the basin of water. He turned his head and found the door to his bathroom open and the light on.

Amaterasu appeared a moment later the basin in her hands. She walked back over to him and set the basin on the bedside table again.

"The water was too dirty. Had to refresh it. What did you miss me or something?" she asked.

Szayel looked away. He was not going to blush again. Amaterasu continued washing the blood off of him finding more and more wounds on him. And as she did, she was becoming more and more angry. Once the blood was gone, she threw the cloth back into the basin angrily, sloping some of the water out of it.

"Cdibet vilgan _2_ , I swear I'm going to take this out of his hide one day. I swear to the Goddess, I will." Amaterasu growled to herself.

Szayel reached up to make her look at him, but she smacked his hands away in anger. Looking up at him, he noticed her eyes were glowing that electric blue. His eyes went wide as he closed his mouth. She actually meant what she was saying.

"I can see getting angry at your subordinates. Hell, I used to do it. But there is nothing that gives you the right to punish them by harming them. That is just plain bull shit. The general of the army that I worked for was a complete ass.

And it didn't _seem_ like he cared for his subordinates. And when we got in trouble, damn did we hear about it. But never once did he lay hand to us. Yes, we got a hell of a dressing down. Some of us got a threat of demotion.

But never did I see him hurt a single one of us. And I can guarantee, if he had. Damn near all of the others that worked with the one he hurt and a number of others, would have jumped him. Hell I would have jumped him and I worked at just a couple levels beneath him. I may have not stood a chance against him.

But damn it, I would have defended those that I worked with. I would have gotten my ass kicked, but at least he would have known not to attack what he shouldn't. My brother would have been right there along with me, and he was only one rank beneath him. We all would have defended the person. We have a saying in that army.

One unit, one army! It means that one person is part of a whole. There is no **I** in that army. We all are one, everyone works together. And when one person is hurt, all are hurt.

When one person needs help, we all help. When one person is attacked, we all defend. We don't allow someone in the highest position just hurt someone because they are angry about something. It is absolute _fucking bull shit_!" Amaterasu snapped viciously.

Szayel pulled back from her as he gazed into her eyes. Those small fangs of hers were showing again too. Her hands took hold of one of his arms and yanked him forward so that she could continue working on healing him. Realizing what she just did, she took a deep breath and smoothed her hands down Szayel's arm.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I don't know where that came from..."

Her hands hovered over a large gash on his arm and a darker sea foam green began to glow from her hand. It slowly fell onto his arm and the gash slowly knitted itself together. Moving over to Szayel's other arm she did the same thing to another gash. Moving to his chest, she pushed him back against the bed so that he was laying down. Climbing up on the bed next to him, she kneeled down and held her hands over a gash on his chest that went from his left shoulder all the way down to the middle of his stomach.

"Cdibet sudran3.." slipped out of her mouth again.

The color of the glow on her hands changed color from sea foam green to a dark gold. She could tell this wound was deeper and would need more healing than what she had done to the other ones. Szayel hissed as the healing magic laced itself into his body.

"Sorry..." Amaterasu whispered, "This magic is stronger than the other one that I was using. It works better on deeper wounds. It won't take long though. This is a stronger one so it will heal faster."

The glow of the magic seeped into the wound and worked itself through the gash. After a few seconds, the gold glow extracted itself from his body and smoothed itself over his flesh. A warmth flowed over him and then the gold glow was gone. Amaterasu let out a deep sigh and fell back against the bed.

"Damn, I haven't had to use that much power in a while. That heavy healing spell is hard to use." she whispered.

Szayel turned around to thank Amaterasu, but noticed that her eyes were starting to close. His eyes widened and he darted up next to her and pulled her up against his chest.

"What's wrong, what's happening?" he asked her, almost frantically his hand moving to the side of her face.

"M...my powers. They've...been drained. N...not only from healing you. B...but from when that power f...from earlier showed itself. It...it kept me from putting...up a barrier around myself so...so I could protect myself from...from it.

My body needs...needs a lot of rest, but...the kind of rest that...that it needs. I will be entirely...vulnerable. Not able to protect myself...at all." she forced out, trying to stay awake.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Besides no one knows that you are here. Inside my room, no one can sense anyone powers. You'll be safe." Szayel whispered to her.

He pulled her back against his chest and leaned back against the headboard of his bed and pulled her against him so that she was laying on his lap comfortably

"You can sleep. You'll be safe, rest. I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu nodded her head then let if fall back onto his shoulder. As she took a deep breath a gentle scent washed over her. Vanilla and cinnamon, if she placed it right. It soothed the fears that she had about falling asleep without her brother near her to keep her safe. But she knew now she would be safe with this man,

His body was warm and comforting, and the feeling she got from him, the emotions that she sensed, told her that she would be safe. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness of unconsciousness take over her. She would be awake in a while. And then once she was awake, she would rain holy hell from the Goddess down on the man that had hurt Szayel.

Translations of what Amaterasu said in the different language:

1: And there is a very good reason you shouldn't lie to me Szayel. You shouldn't lie to me because I can easily kill you. I don't need my black fire. My Amaterasu to kill you. I can kill you in other ways too.

Many other ways. I can kill you with Cosmos, my sword, too. And trust me, that will be even more painful than my fire. The runes that are engraved on this sword will burn through your flesh and sear themselves into your soul. And you will never know the end to the pain the runes of the Ancients bring you.

They will burn your soul forever and always and you will beg for the pain to end, but it never will. For the Goddess is merciful to some, but not to those who have wronged her children...

2:Stupid fucker

3:Stupid mother...

 **AN: Kuddos and cookies to whoever figures out what language that is Amaterasu is speaking. I wonder how many of you will get it, hmm. It _kinda_ hints to the world that Amaterasu came from. But if you note her hair color, and her temper, and the way she refers to her "Goddess" well if you really haven't figured out the franchise...wow shame on you. If you figured out the exact world and game she came from. **

**Lots o' cookies for you. But here's the real kicker...Who is her "Brother?" Try that one on for size. That's why she says he's "DEAD".**

 **But now I've practically given it to you, so yeah...And yes Amaterasu is severely bipolar. Being bipolar means she switches emotions very quickly. I base her off myself at times and I am bipolar myself. I have meds to control it but in the world that Amaterasu comes from they don't have that so her ailments go untreated.**

 **She also carries another trait that I have, which is ADHD. (Attention Deficit Hyper Activity Disorder) Which means that she is easily distracted. She also doesn't follow directions or finish tasks, nor does she appear to be listening to anyone. She also doesn't pay attention and makes careless mistakes.**

 **Along with forgetting about daily activities. She had problems organizing daily tasks. She doesn't like doing things that require sitting still. She often looses things and tends to daydream. Now I personally only have a few of these traits and so will she.**

 **The main ones she will have is the easily distracted, things requiring sitting still, paying attention, and daydreaming. She also likes to multi-task, which the exact same thing for me. I like to bring a humanistic side to my characters in my stories. While some of my stories the OC's are not like that, some of them I like to give "real life problems" to. Like the mental disabilities that I have described.**

 **So that's why she likes to jump from one thing to another like she does. I find that I would be the same way if I was there. And yes, she does curse. Not as bad as I do, I have curbed that trait of mine down out of her so it's not as bad from her. In her case it will only be when she is** _Surprised or Angry._

 **Now me on the other hand, I curse when I am** _Surprised, Angry, or just plain bored and want to have fun ticking people off **because** I am cursing_ **. My family doesn't mind me cursing, but due to the fact that I have a young, impressionable cousin, they really don't want me to curse very often. However she has already heard me curse a blue streak a number of times when I have been writing and things don't go well with the writing and she hasn't picked up anything so I'm not really worried about her picking up things anymore. So I'm not really worried about it, so I end up cursing around her all the time so yeah. Like I said I'm basing her A LOT off of myself.**

 **I find that way my character is a lot easier for me to write, because I know exactly how she would react, because she will react the way that I would react and I don't have to keep up this shield of "how would this OC I created react if I put her in this situation" or "how would she react if I put her in this situation". I just ask myself how I would react. I don't have to make up a fake way that the OC would react. It's all me. And when she calls him "Dear" and "Love" that's one of the ways that I speak.**

 **When I get angry and tend to threaten people. I get a little friendly with them. I've found that when you do that and throw in a really creepy smile, it really scares the crap out of them. I'm still perfecting my creepy smile. However, when I've been threatened when people have tried to steal my purse in the alleys of downtown.**

 **I let them know quite kindly that, (and my exact words are) "My dear, I happen to be a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. And I doubt you want to have a broken arm or be flattened against the wall you're leaning against right, love. So I suggest you let me be on my way. I won't attack you first. But I assure you my lovely, you try and hurt me, (insert creepy grin while a little bit of hair falls over face) and you will regret it..."**

 **And it works every time. I get the "holy shit she's psychotic, let's get out of here" then they turn and run. And of course while they are running, I'm laughing like a mad woman just to add to the image. So yeah, it really works if you do it right. Although, I don't recommend trying it.**

 **It doesn't always work. So yeah, if you're not prepared to back it up, don't do it. I am a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. And FYI you are not allowed to make the first move when you are a black belt. Once you reach black belt level in any martial art, you hurt anyone and you can go to jail.**

 **You are only allowed to go after them if they attack you first. At least that is what I have been told. And you HAVE to warn them that you are a black belt. If you don't there's another thing that can get you thrown in jail. As a black belt you are considered a deadly weapon.**

 **And if you hurt someone it is considered assault with a deadly weapon. It's stupid I know, but the law is there for a good reason.**


	4. What Can You Eat?

Giving a Heart

A Bleach Story

Chapter 4:

What Can You Eat?

 **AN: Well hey I'm back with another chappie. What has kept me gone so long? Fucking life and fucking writers block. That and Graceful Dahlia (my comp, yes I have named my comp after Marluxia's Scythe... Don't judge me! I have a terrible, horrible desire for him to be around me, or to be able to have his scythe and I can't have either.**

 **So instead I have named my comp after his scythe and that has curbed that terrible, horrible desire down enough for me to bear it so, yeah. Don't judge. I know a lot of other people who do it as well.) is also trying to delete some of my stories and that is also ticking me off to no end so yeah. Life is being a bitch to me in more ways than one.**

 **And I am just having so much trouble getting past it, but I am doing my best. So here is this chappie, I just hope it's good for you guys. I know it was fun for me to get out to you.**

Azure blue cat eyes snapped open and darted around. There was something wrong. It was a number of hours later than when Amaterasu had fallen asleep, she could tell that. But what was worrying her the most... The body that she had fallen asleep against was not there.

The silk covers were pulled up snugly over her body keeping her warm, obviously it hadn't been too long since Szayel had left her. His body warmth was still there in the sheets. Amaterasu sat up and looked around the darkened room, trying to see if Szayel was still in the room. Not seeing him there, she threw back the covers and started to slide out of the bed. Suddenly the door swung open, and Amaterasu immediately called up her black fire, ready to attack if necessary.

However it was only Szayel walking through the door with a tray of food in his hands. He turned and closed the door and then turned around to face her, but froze in his tracks as he saw Amaterasu's black fire swirling in her hand. Amaterasu noticed the look on his face and quickly banished the fire from her hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I haven't fully locked on to your power signature, so I'm not able to entirely to identify you by what your powers feel like. Once I manage to, you'll have a hard time sneaking up on me and everything like that. You'll have to forgive me if I seem jumpy until I manage." she said sheepishly, raising her hand to the back of her head and smiling gently.

Relaxing, Szayel continued to walk in the room and sat the tray down on the bedside table, then sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded.

"Yeah, though I am a bit hungry. Using my healing powers uses a lot of energy and I need to replenish the energy that I have lost that sleeping doesn't replenish. Is there somewhere I can get some food?" she asked.

Szayel gave a soft laugh before turning to the tray he had brought in.

"That's why I got this." he said, placing it before her.

Amaterasu looked down at the food apprehensively. She didn't know much about the food in this world, and there was only a few things that she could eat. Most other things made her sick due to the fact of the enhancements that had been made to her body. Of course she wasn't going to be rude and turn down what Szyael brought her. There was also the fact she didn't know if what he brought would make her sick.

Oh well, if it did, it did. She leaned forward and took up the spoon that had been provided and drew the bowl of what looked to be a simple bowl of oatmeal to herself. Taking a few cautious bites, it seemed that the food agreed with her so she continued eating. However after a few minutes, Amaterasu felt the tell-tale signs of her body rejecting the food and she quickly pushed the bowl away from herself and made for the bathroom and flung the door shut behind herself. Unsure what was wrong, Szayel slowly walked over to the door and stood outside for a second before gently knocking on the door.

"Amaterasu? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Quite suddenly he heard a violent retching come from the other side of the door and he shoved it open to find Amaterasu kneeling next to the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach into it. Quickly, he turned to the sink beside him and snagged a cloth and wet it down with cold water. Wringing it out, he smoothly walked over and gently pulled Amaterasu's hair back from her face with one hand so she didn't get anything in it. When she finally stopped retching, he kneeled behind her, a knee at either side of her thighs, sliding her hair over his shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way, and pulled her back against him. Then he pressed the cool cloth against her forehead.

A harsh, shuddering sigh issued itself from Amaterasu's mouth and she settled herself comfortably back against him, her body shivering violently.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" she started.

"Don't worry about it. It has something to do with what you can and can't eat doesn't it?" Szayel asked softly in her ear.

Taking another shuddering breath. Amaterasu nodded.

"Y-yeah. My body was enhanced in certain methods, and I'm only able to eat certain foods. However I didn't know about the foods of this world so I figured that I would take the chance and see if I could eat what you brought me. 'Sides, I really didn't want to seem rude and tell you to take back what you brought me. My brother did teach me better than that." she whispered, trying to calm her shaking body.

Szayel sighed, leaning his head down so his forehead touched the crown of her head then breathing in deeply.

"You should have said something. It wouldn't have been rude. It would have saved you from going through this. It would have been perfectly fine. Here let's get you back into my bed and comfortable, then once your stomach settles a little, I'll get you something that you are able to eat.

Come now." he said softly, lifting her so she was facing him.

Gently wiping Amaterasu's face, he tossed the cloth on the counter then lifted her into his arms and walked out of the bathroom. Gliding smoothly across the room, he set her gently on the bed, moving the bowl and tray out of the way and propping her up on some pillows. Returning to the bathroom, he brought out a glass of water for Amaterasu to drink and handed it to her as he took the tray of food over to his desk. He didn't mind eating the food that he had brought. He was curious though, as to how her body had been "enhanced" and what food she "had" to have and what food she "couldn't" have without getting sick.

However he figured he'd find that out a little later when he had her eating and feeling better. Once Amaterasu had drank the glass of water and had a few deep breaths, she lowered the glass to her lap and looked down. How exactly did she explain to Szayel A. where she had come from, B. what had been done to her body...well without him getting too interested for his own good, and C. what she could eat and whether he even had anything like that in the place she was at? Well she had to give it a try. Amaterasu just hoped he didn't ask too many questions.

The last time a person asked too many questions, she had to kill them and that was how she had ended up injured and having to jump worlds to this one. Amaterasu really didn't want to have to kill Szayel and have to jump worlds again. Jumping worlds was hella tiring and it was also hella dangerous. If one wasn't careful, one could kill oneself. Amaterasu had almost done so this time.

She didn't want to have to world jump again. Almost killing oneself once was enough thank you very much. Amaterasu looked up, and found Szayel sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"You're wondering what I can eat aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

Szayel nodded his head, showing that he was willing to try and find whatever she needed despite whatever it would take to find it.

"Well that all depends on the energy that I need. With the energy that I have expended healing you, right now, all I would need is something along the lines of meat. Something high in protein. Though with what I'm used to having where I come from and what you have in this world, it might be a bit of a challenge to find something that my body will accept. What kinds of meat do you have around here?" Amaterasu began.

"Well considering we do have three humans running around this place...well if regular human food would suit you. I can get just about anything from there. However, I personally do not know how to cook and if I bother one of the cooks here, they might report the unusual request to my Lord and I'm not quite ready for him to know about you yet." Szayel began.

"What have I told you about his ass..." Amaterasu cut him off, "If I wanted to, I bet that I could either give him a run for his money, or thoroughly kick it. If he wants to make something of you getting me food. Then let him do so. I'll take it out of his hide for not letting a person eat when they need to. It's called "Your subordinate is helping someone they want to help, your ass can get over it.

If not, suck it up buttercup." A very favorite saying of my brother and I. If we ever wanted to make our commanding officer mad because he was in a pissy mood and needed to lighten up a little, we would get a few of the other officers that were in the same general rank together and go get some fancy food. However we would only get enough for the five of us. Then we would go make a hellacious amount of noise outside his office door once we had set up a little "picnic" of the food right there.

So that when he opened the door and saw us eating the food, he would ask us if we would let him have some and we'd tell him no cause he was being a dick, and that he'd have to "suck it up buttercup" and be nice. Then we would send someone out and buy him some of the food that we had. Of course he never would be nice after we did that. So he would just storm back into his office and just be even more pissy. So yeah, he can get over you getting me food, or I'll just kick his ass."

Szayel's mouth hung slightly open as he listened to Amaterasu talk. He had never heard anyone talk about his Lord so brazenly. Not even without his Lord in the room, did anyone ever speak so brazenly about him, but Amaterasu didn't know his Lord, so he could understand why she was able to do it without any fear.

"So what kind of meat would you like." he asked her, trying to make sure that no one would hear her talking about his Lord as she was.

"That all depends on what kind you have. Remember, sensitive body." she replied, a little energy leaving her voice as they returned to the situation at hand.

"Well, I believe they have what is called "beef" or "pork" or "chicken" something along those lines. All of them have different varieties within each of them." he replied, gently tapping at the bridge of his glasses, as if he were pushing them up farther onto his face.

Amaterasu tilted her head as she continued to look at him.

"I guess I am far away from home. I've never heard of any of those. Well, I guess the simplest of those will do if you don't mind. If I'm as far away from home as I think I am, then I don't think you will have anything close to what I normally go for. I doubt you have anything close to behemoth meat do you?" she questioned, shaking her head and giving a small grin.

Szayel raised his eyebrow and mouthed the word "behemoth" to himself. Amaterasu reached forward and took his hand in hers.

"Never mind about what that is, waaaaay to complicated to explain. The only way you could understand what that is for you to see the creature. And to do that I'd have to take you home. And if I did that, well needless to say, I would get in deep shit from two different directions. One being my brother and the other, being the divine Goddess that allows me to live and breath.

And I really don't want either. So no I can't tell you what that is." she said softly.

Szayel nodded his head then stood and started to walk toward his door.

"I be right back then. With a few things...a few different kinds of meat for you to try then. I would like for you to try and get better. I don't like it when you are weakened like you are."

As he reached his door he turned and looked back at her, a strange look in his eye, something that seemed to say, "I don't want to leave, but I have no choice...".

Once the door clicked shut, Amaterasu ran back for the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked like hell.

 _'Minerva, how the hell could you let me look like this?!'_ she mentally yelled at herself.

Lifting her hands to her hair, she pulled her fingers through it trying to comb out the tangles that littered her long hair. They weren't that bad, but they were still annoying to her, and every time she found one, she nearly had a fit trying to ease it out. If there was one thing Amaterasu despised, it was her hair being tangled. She had worked so hard at growing it out, despite the fact that she was out on bloody battle field after bloody battle field. She had still managed to keep it down to her lower back and in wonderful shape, hardly ever bloodstained, well except when her opponent was exceptionally stupid and made her use her blade.

(She preferred her fire to her blade. Close combat was not her favorite thing, but by no means was she lacking in that department. She could rival the best of them when she was angry enough to lose herself to her rage.) Pulling the loose strands out of her face, she pulled the strands behind her and started to braid the mostly untangled monstrosity behind her back. At least it would get it out of her face, and kept it from tangling any more than it was.

She would die if she had to cut it again. She had cut it years ago and it had taken forever to get it back to the length it was now. Pulling a handy hair tie that she had shoved into her pocket who knows how long ago, (probably a few years, and who knows how many times it had gone through the wash. Hell it would probably snap in her hands and she would have nothing to hold the braid with. But lo and behold it didn't.) and tied it around the braid, holding it securely in place.

Just as Amaterasu was turning to walk out of the bathroom, she heard the door click open, and she slowly peeked her head out trying to see who it was. This time it wasn't Szayel. It was a round creature with long gangly arms and legs that had a similar outfit to Szayel's, accept it wasn't wearing a dress looking thing around it's lower half. Amaterasu walked out of the bathroom farther and cleared her throat to get the things attention.

"Yo, uh...Just what are you doing in here. I know this is not your bedroom. This is Szayel's bedroom. Out with you and I won't tell him." she said, none too gently, a warning definitely in her voice, but she was also not nasty about it.

The creature jumped and turned around and looked at her. Its eyes grew wide as it stared at her.

"Master Szayelaporro! Master Szayelaporro! There's someone in your room! There's someone in your room!" it screeched, turning and running out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Amaterasu stood in shock watching to door where the creature had been. Szayel knew that she was in here. Why did that creature not? She walked over to the door and poked her head out of it. The hall beyond it was dark and it was long. She debated on walking down it.

Szayel might not be too happy if she did, but she was also curious as to where the creature had gotten off to. She sighed, might as well have a little fun, even if Szayel got mad at her. She guessed it would be worth it. Sliding out the door, she shut it behind her and put her hand on the wall as she slowly walked down it. The darkness was starting to get to her.

She had never liked it back home, and she wasn't too fond of it here either. It was starting to creep her out. Finally she reached another door, and she placed her hand on the knob. It was cool and smooth in her hand. Turning it, she opened the door and bright lights greeted her eyes.

She shielded them for a moment, then once her eyes had gotten used to the light, she lowered her hand and looked around the room. What she saw mortified her. Instruments of torture littered the room. Or at least in her opinion they were instruments of torture. This Szayel was a scientist.

And from the look of it, the kind that she hated. The kind that experimented on people without a care as to how they felt about it. Amaterasu hated scientists. That was the reason she was like she was. She had never wanted to have her body enhanced.

She had been forced into it. However once all of it had been done and she had gotten free of the bonds that held her, Amaterasu had killed the scientist that had done it. To make sure that he couldn't do it to anyone else. Sure her brother had been mad at her, but he had also shared her feelings. He didn't want the same thing that had happened to her to happen to anyone else.

He hadn't wanted the blood to be on her hands though. He hadn't wanted any blood on her hands. Amaterasu's brother had tried to hide her away, so that she couldn't be found and have her powers exploited. None the less she was still found and her exploited. That was how so much of Amaterasu's family was killed.

She had been forced to kill them. Turning away from the room, she hurried through it and walked to another door she saw and pushed through it, trying to keep horrible memories from resurfacing. She didn't want to have to face those memories, they hurt far too much. Closing the door behind herself, Amaterasu found herself in a brightly lit white hall. It stretched for an indeterminable distance in each direction. Amaterasu obviously had two choices; left or right?

Never knowing which to choose, she just thought to her gut instinct and went to the left. Walking at a somewhat normal pace, it's not like she needed to linger, there was nothing on the walls to look at, nor did there seem to be any windows to look out of. This confused Amaterasu. What was the point of having a building if you didn't have at least a few windows. Unless of course she was deep within the inside of the building.

Turning a corner, Amaterasu heard a voice muttering to itself and she quickened her pace, hoping to have found Szayel. Rounding another corner, she ran face first into what felt like a brick wall. Bouncing back, she landed on the floor in a heap. Growling, Amaterasu sat up and opened her mouth to sling a nasty retort at the brick wall that had knocked her down. (Even though she knew that so called "brick wall" was actually a well built person.

She had done this particular thing many times. It wasn't new to her, but she still hated it when it happened.) However when her eyes met the ones that "brick wall" owned, her voice caught in her throat and all she could do was sit there and stare.

"Bitch, watch where you're going and what the hell're you lookin' at, huh?" the blue eyed, blue haired man yelled at her.

"Hell yah callin' meh a bitch for, asshole? So I accidentally ran inta yah. Gives yah shit reason to call meh a bitch." Amaterasu's attitude and anger exploded at the word "bitch" and she had hopped up off the ground to her feet.

She poked the man in the chest as she got up in his face.

"Yah got nah right at all ta jes' call meh a bitch 'cause I accidentally ran inta yah. I was lookin' fer someone and I thought yah were him, so tha's why I came runnin' round the corner. So yah call meh a bitch 'gain, yah'll regret it." Amaterasu growled, her hometown accent coming out due to the fact she was angry and no longer concentrating on hiding it.

A lot of people told her that she sounded like she had come out of country movie when she lost her temper. She couldn't blame them though. She was from a backwater village that rarely got any visitors and they did have a strange way of speaking if you weren't used to it. However, she saw nothing wrong with it. It was normal with her, but she had gotten tired of people making fun of her.

So she decided to start copying the way other people talked and lo and behold she could talk like, what people called "a normal person".

"Bitch, I'll call you whatever the hell I want to. And who the fuck are you anyways. I've not seen you round here before." the bluenette asked.

Bad move for him. Next thing he knew, a harsh slap cascaded across his cheek and a bright red hand print started to form on his face.

"I tol yah not tah call meh a bitch gain..." Amaterasu growled.

Suddenly the was a bright flash of light and Amaterasu had jumped back several feet and was holding her hands out in front of her, both palms facing the man in front of her.

"Yer goin teh get more than jus tha slap beh assured." she hissed.

Closing her right hand, the black hilt of a katana appeared in it. Amaterasu then turned her hand so it was facing her, then strting at the hilt ran her hand horizontally infront of her. As her hand moved a black and emerald blade appeared.

"Allow meh teh introduce Cosmos. A very dear frien o mine. She's gotten meh ou of som tigh spots an she also helped meh deal ou som hellacious punishments. Whi is wha she is goin teh help meh do righ now." Amaterasu giggled, smiling lovingly down at the sword.

Sliding her hand slowly down the flat of the blade once, Amaterasu looked up, then quickly dashed forward, too quickly for the man to follow. In one second she was about ten feet away. A blink later, she was right in front of him with her blade slashing into his body. The bluenette barely managed to jump back in time to keep his arm. Amaterasu landed on the floor in a crouch looking at him as he landed on the ground as well, another teen feet away from her. She was smiling as she eyed the blood that was oozing from the gash on his shoulder. Amaterasu nodded her head as if she was satisfied, and stood from her crouch.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing woman." the blue haired man asked.

"I thin I hav made meh point, not teh call meh a bitch don yah think?" she replied to him, almost like she was mocking him.

"Amaterasu, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere! Why did you leave my room it's too dangerous for...you..out...here..." Szayel's voice sounded behind Amaterasu as he walked up behind her.

"You know this bitch, Granz?" the bluenette asked from where he was.

Amaterasu, who had been looking over her shoulder, turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told yah nah nah call meh tha yah dumb ass!" she spat.

Then Cosmos disappeared from her hands and her right hand began to glow light blue. It intensified until her entire hand was enveloped, then she directed her hand at the blue haired man. The light shot from her hand and shot at the bluenette. Once it reached him, the light encased the man, encircling his entire body in the light. The all of the sudden, the light flashed and the blue haired mans body was covered in a sheet of ice.

It was like he had been turned into a pop sickle. Almost like a spike of ice had shot out of the ground and surrounded him, just without all the extra trimmings. Then suddenly, due to the awkward position the man was in when he was frozen, the ice statue toppled over and clattered to the floor. Fortunately for the man inside the pop sickle, he didn't shatter as he hit the ground. Smiling as she watched this, Amaterasu was quite happy with the results her powers had given her.

She had been hoping with the time that she spent in this world that even though when she had started out, her powers were blocked. She had been hoping that with time they would come back, and with this little show, it was obvious they had. The power it took to cast that little "magic trick" she just did, was pretty immense and if she didn't have the access to the powers she hadn't had when she first got to this place she wouldn't have been able to do it.

"Hey Szayel..." Amaterasu said softly.

Said man was still staring at the pop sickle that was on the ground and had yet to start melting. Shaking his head, he looked over at her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Let's go back. You had gotten that food right? I am kinda hungry, and due to what I just did, I am going to need to rest again. That ice spell is not something you want to pull all of the time. I can explain more about it back in your room if you want." Amaterasu smiled softly as she held her hand out to him so he could lead her back to his room.

Szayel nodded and slid his hand into hers, then tilted his head to the side before pulling his hand out of hers and spinning her around before pulling her up into his arms bridal style.

"What the-" Amaterasu began.

Then her surroundings blurred and when they came back into focus, the two of them were in front of Szayel's bed. Amaterasu looked around the room in confusion.

"And just how in the literal fuck did you do that?" she asked, voice showing her obvious amazement.

"High speed movement, obviously." Szayel said nonchalantly, gently setting her on his bed and walking over to his desk.

Picking up the tray that was there, he brought it over and set it down on the bed and sat next to it. Picking up a plate, he picked up a fork and speared a piece of chicken onto it.

"Here try this. It's called chicken. I had it cooked as blandly as possible so there shouldn't be any spices that would set your stomach off. It would only be the meat itself." he said gently, prompting her to eat the tender bite by slowly moving it towards her mouth.

Amaterasu reached up to take the fork for herself, but Szayel moved it away and shook his head.

"Let me. I was the one who caused you to be sick the first time. Let me...well how to put it...pamper you...yeah. Let's put it that way. Let me pamper you." he smiled to her.

Amaterasu tiled her head as she watched him raise the fork again. She then shrugged and moved back against the pillows at the top of the bed.

"Well if you're going to pamper me, better make it good then. I expect the full treatment." she grinned, a sly smile coming to her lips.

Almost like she was challenging him in some way. What that challenge was, Szayel didn't know, but he was going to figure it out. Setting the fork down on the tray then sliding it farther up on the bed so it was next to Amaterasu, Szayel crawled up so that he was on his hands and knees above Amaterasu. He leaned down so he was nose to nose with her and for a second Amaterasu was sure he was going to kiss her. Then he moved to the right and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Are you challenging me to just pamper you? Or are you challenging me to try and seduce you?" he whispered to her.

He heard her gasp in his ear, the sound utterly delicious to him.

"T-that's up to you t-to decide..." she whispered back.

A dark chuckle escaped Szayel's lips. One that promised of dark, yet pleasurable things. Lowering himself so her was sitting across Amaterasu's hips, Szayel picked up the fork that he had and maneuvered it down to Amaterasu's lips.

"Open..." he said softly.

Amaterasu complied willingly, accepting the small piece of chicken without complaint. She had no doubts that this wouldn't make her sick. She could tell from it's scent. It was close to something she had before. Slowly chewing the small piece of meat that she had been given, Amaterasu focused on the taste of the "chicken" as Szayel had called it.

He was right, it was bland, and plain. No offense to the kitchens either, but it was hella dry as well, but she wasn't going to tell him that. The texture was a little rough. It wasn't like anything like she had before, though she had smelled something like it. Oh well, she knew now it wouldn't make her sick for sure.

"Is that one okay? Will that one make you sick at all?" Szayel's voice invaded Amaterasu's thoughts as she chewed.

Swallowing, Amaterasu looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's good, it won't make me sick. It's perfect actually." she said softly.

Szayel's eyes brightened, and he leaned over and speared another piece of mean onto the fork. However this one was different. Instead of being an off white, this one was more of a dark brown with a slightly red center. Amaterasu eyed it warily.

"Steak. Although I didn't know how well cooked you would like it. So I had it done to in the middle of the cooking range. Which is medium rare. It's safe to eat.

According to one of the humans, it's actually very, very good like this. Although he has all different kinds of spices put on it, but I don't want to upset your body and have you end up over the toilet again. That's why I just had it cooked plain. Do you want to try it?" Szayel asked holding the fork but not trying to force Amaterasu to eat it.

Amaterasu looked at the piece of steak again, then up at Szayel. He wouldn't try and hurt her. Her eyes went back to the steak, then she nodded her head slowly parting her lips as Szayel bought the steak to her. Leaning forward, Amaterasu took the steak and slowly chewed. She instantly fell in love with the meat. She had just found her favorite food, well meat, away from home.

"Uhhh, I think I'll go for the rest of that one. I like that one. It's really good." she said, immediately after she finished chewing, which she had hurried though in the first place.

And she had nearly choked herself in trying to get the piece of steak down because she hadn't bothered to chew it very well.

"Oh really. Try asking nicely, Amaterasu..." Szayel purred to her.

She pouted up at him.

"I am not going to beg, Szayel." she hissed at him.

"I didn't say beg, all I said was ask." he teased again.

Fine, of he wanted to play dirty, so could she. Amaterasu leaned up with her right hand and slid her hand from his throat down to his shoulder, then down to the covered hole on his shoulder.

Gently tracing the outside of it, she whispered, "Do I really have to ask?"

The fork fell from Szayel's hand as pure pleasure sparked through Szyael's body, stemming from his shoulder. Amaterasu's left hand came up and gently tapped the side of his glasses. Another shot of pleasure streaked through him. Once she had him subdued, Amaterasu took the opportunity to push Szayel back wards onto his back so that she was sitting between his legs, her hands on either side of his chest. Slowly moving up, her body brushing against him with every movement, Amaterasu hovered over Szayel's face.

Her breath teased itself over his lips, and he longed to lean uo and claim them. Just when he was about to, Amaterasu beat him to it and leaned down, pressing hers firmly against his. A surprised noise left his throat, but it fizzled out as his eyes closed and his arms slid over her back pulling her down against him. Her body pressed against his, and Goddess could Amaterasu tell that Szayel wanted her. If what she felt against her lower stomach was any indication of how much he wanted her, wow she must have been a dream come true to him.

The two of them pulled away for air and Amaterasu slid one hand up into Szyael's hair. Pulling down hard, his neck was exposed beautifully for her to see. Smooth and gloriously fair, there was no way it had ever been marked before, by injury or by other means. However that was going to change now. Leaning down, she placed several kisses before biting down harshly just where the junction of the neck on shoulder was.

Bit hard enough to draw blood. A harsh gasp escaped Szayel's lips and he tried to pull away, but Amaterasu soothed the bite with soft kisses and gentle licks to clean away the blood. Once the bite had stopped bleeding, she pulled away to admire her handiwork. Oh yes, that mark was going to be there for a while. Whoever saw this was going to know that he was taken.

That he was her's. Releasing Szayel's hair, he quickly pulled away and lifted a hand to the mark Amaterasu just made.

"You bit me..." he started.

"Yeah, everyone knows your mine now..." she replied.

A dark look entered Szayel's eyes. The next thing Amaterasu knew, she clothes were off as well as Szayel's and she was pinned to the bed.

"I'm yours, I'm I?" he asked her, before sliding a hand down the middle of her chest.

"You heard me." she replied, a smug smile on her face.

She intended to get what she wanted and what he wanted. She just had to push a few more buttons and bingo it would happen.

"I do not belong to any one. They belong to me." Szayel hissed to her.

Amaterasu laughed.

"Well from the looks of that mark, I would say that I own you. Unless you want to try and proved the fact that it's the other way around. Although that would be hella entertaining. Seeing as I am more powerful than you..." she giggled.

A growl left Szayel's mouth.

"Fine, I'll show you that no one owns me!" he hissed.

And with that he set to work proving to Amaterasu no one would ever own the great Szayelaporro Granz. Even if it took the rest of the day and the night.

 **AN: Yeah this took forever to write I have been gone sooo damn long. I'm so mad at myself. I have got to get back into my writing. I will be trying to. I'm going to try and get out more chapters to my stories. I don't know which ones I'm going to update when. But I think I'm going to try and finish of these 4 KH ones that I've been working on. They're basically the same thing, just with a few changes here and there so it makes it easy to get them done so yeah, I'll catch yall later.**


End file.
